Pouvoir tout changer
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Et si ... et si on était désormais dans le monde de Game of Thrones, et qu'on avait le pouvoir d'évité à certaine personne de mourir. Le ferrions-nous ? Jon Snow/ OC


**Hello, Hello ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenté, mon délire sur Game Of Thrones ! Une série dont je suis tombé amoureuse, j'ai même acheté les tomes, que j'ai plus que hâte de dévorer !**

**Bref, bref, donc là, il s'agit d'un délire totalement farfelue, sortie de ma tête après quelques délires, que j'ai eu avec BlackVelane !**

**Ce OS, devait resté confidentiel, et de surcroit, dans mon ordinateur, mais j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de vous en faire part, juste pour rire !**

**Rien n'est à prendre au sérieux !**

_TITRE : Pouvoir tout changer_

_DISCLAMERS : Rien ne m'appartient._

**J.S. délire, PARTIE 1 : **

-Vas-y la grosse pute passe moi les pop corns !

Elle explosa de rire en cherchant le paquet de pop corns sucré, et caramélisé qui était sur la chaise vide à sa droite. Puis elle le passa à son amie.

-Tiens gros yeux globuleux !

Son amie attrapa le paquet, et bouffa goulûment les petit mais soufflé.

-Je t'emmerde.

Dans leurs langue de tarée ça voulait dire en réalité "merci". Enfin bon ... comme je l'ai dis elles étaient complètement tarée faut pas cherché à comprendre, personne n'a réussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur films qui mélangeait action, humour, et gnangnantisme se termina enfin. Elles quittèrent la salle de cinéma comme des grosses vaches super lente.

-Bon bah ça m'a remonté le moral au moins...

-Ouais moi aussi Puta...

Pour tout vous dire, ces deux jeunes filles de toute deux respectivement 18 et 19 ans, étaient en première année à la fac. L'une en droit, l'autre en Langue.

Autant vous le dire d'emblée...leurs notes n'étaient absolument pas fameuse. Et la fin de l'année (et donc le verdict) approchaient trop rapidement !

-Roh putain Dieneba, regarde on ressemble à des molusques là !

-Parle pour toi ! Moi j'suis une bombeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Conasse !

L'autre accéléra la marche en boudant.

-PTDRRRRRRRR ! SOUHIR ATTEEEEEEEEEEEENDS MOUUUUUUAAAAAAA !

Elle fini par la rattrapé.

-J'déconne, t'es trop bonne ma femme.

En d'autres termes "t'es jolie boude pas ma puce"... Ouais faut avoué que leur langage est assez...spéciale. Enfin vous jeune gens du 21e siècles...vous vous y ferrez croyez moi.

Les deux jeunes filles, bras dessus, bras dessous, était a la station de métro la plus proche du cinéma. Attendant l'arrivée de la rame 14. Il arriva soudainement. Trop rapidement. Créant une rafale de vent qui obligea les deux jeune femme à fermé les yeux.

-SA RACE ! S'écria Souhir avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quand toutes les deux purent enfin ouvrir leur paupières...Elles étaient allongée au sol. Dans de la boue.

-Putain, Souhir ! C'est quoi ce bordel de merde? S'exclama Dieneba en ce relevant.

Souhir quand à elle était encore au sol, regardant la boue avec stupéfaxion. Cette boue...lui était presque famillière.

-PRENEZ GARDE !

Quel était cette voix ? Elle était lointaine, mais elle s'approchait.

-SOUHIR BOUGE TES GROSSES FESSES DE GROSSES VAAACHEEES !

Cette dernière ce leva précipitemmentt, et les deux jeunes filles allèrent ce caché dans les buissons les plus proches.

Des énormes chevaux arrivèrent prêt d'eux. Bien sur les cavaliers ne les voyaient pas, puisqu'elles étaient caché dans des buissons bizarre. Elle ne purent voir les cavalier puisqu'ils avaient des sortes de casque effrayant.

Ils s'en allèrent bien vite. Souhir eu envie de rire et rigolé en même temps...

C'était une blague ?

Ou bien un rêve de mauvais gout...?

-Tu penses a ce que je pense, Souh' ?

Celle-ci ce retourna vers son amie. Alors oui...toutes les deux pensaient a la même choses.

-Non attends...ayons une pensé rationelle...c'est pas possible.

-On peut pas être dans Game of Thrones ... mais j'vois pas d'autre explication.

-Je t'avoue que moi non plus...

Elles restèrent en silence. Guettant les alentours, comme si elles attendaient que quelqu'uns sorte d'une cachette et cri "POISSONS D'AVRIIIIIIIIL" ...

Mais personnes n'allait le faire.

-Ok vient on va vérifié les alentours.

-Hey Didi...j'viens de pensé à un truc...

-Quoi ? Demanda son amie inquiète face à sa mine déconfite.

-Tu pense que comme on est des étrangés ils vont nous décapités ?

L'autre déglutit difficilement.

-Je sais pas...

Pourtant elle sortirent de leurs cachettes afin de faire un tour. Leur jean trempé de boue ralentissais leur marche. De plus elles étaient tellement térrifié que leurs corps étaient engourdi.

Elles pensaient encore que c'était une blague.

Alors que ça faisait quelques minutes qu'elles marchaient dans le vide...elles sentirent chacune une lame contre leur cou. Sans prévenir gare deux hommes les encerclaient fermement. Elles se lancèrent un regard appeurée.

-Donnez nous votre or !

Souhir de nature impulsive ne pu se taire.

-Quel or connard ! Tu vois pas que je suis perdue, et toi tu m'demande de l'or ! Putain de ta race de toi, où est-ce que je vais caché de l'or ici ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instant avant de dire de manière menaçante :

-Cette femelle parle de manière bien étrange...

-Whaoua il dit de la D ! C'est qui la femelle ici ?

-Baisse d'un ton, prostitué!

-QUOI ?

Dieneba n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que Souhir bien énervé, ce rappela des rudiments qu'elles avaient appris durant ses années de Taekwondo. Dans une sorte de prise compliqué elle mis l'homme à terre, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Oui en effet, dans d'autre circonstance, jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir un homme de son gabarit.

-SOUHIR ! S'exclama l'autre choquée.

Pourtant son amie prise d'adrénaline, donna un gros coup de pied avec ses grosses basket Nike lourde, dans le crane de l'homme à terre. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance.

-CONNARD DE MES COUILLES !

-Souhir t'as pas de cou...

La phrase de Dieneba fut happé dans les ténèbres. En effet l'homme qui la retenait avait rapproché la lame du cou de la jeune femme. L'adrénaline retombé...Souhir paniqua.

-Lâche la !

-Approche toi et je la tue !

Souhir réfléchit a toute vitesse. Mais l'homme étant trop concentré sur Souhir, ne fit plus attention a Dieneba qui le mordit a la main, et se détacha de lui pour ensuite lui donné un coup de pied made in basket Nike lourde en cuir, dans les bijoux de famille.

-DANS TES COUILLES MOLLES FILS DE PUTE !

-DIENEBA !

-Quoi ?

-Viens on s'barre !

-OUAIS BONNE IDEE !

Et elles se mirent à courir à vive allure. Mais (sûrement) les coéquipiers des deux hommes précédent les virent de loins. Il finirent par les rattrapé, et les encerclés. Cette fois ils étaient une dizaines...

Elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient pas la chance de tout à l'heure...

-Euh...Souh'...on fait quoi ?

-Bonne question...

Elles avaient la respiration saccadée, et la tête qui tournait.

-On s'met en garde, et on s'bat jusqu'à la mort ?

-A-t-on d'autres choix ?

-Non pas vraiment...

Un ange passe. Les hommes se rapprochent lentement d'elle. Elle se mette en garde.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, Didi...mais restons en vie !

L'autre hocha la tête, puis les hommes s'approchaient un par un. Les deux jeunes filles en position de combat frappait de toute leur force sans regardé vraiment là ou elle frappait. Elle frappait c'est tout... elle sentait que des lames les transperçaient à certains endroit... comme les mains, ou les joues. Leur cheveux étaient devenu sauvage. Elle voyaient flou. Elles avaient mal. Elles frappaient.

Un hennissement.

Elle allaient tombé dans les pommes, elles le sentaient.

Chaque blessure leur faisait un mal de chien.

-Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ici ? Dit-une voix d'homme sauvagement sexy.

Souhir ne voyait pas Dieneba. Elle était inquiète. Elle aurait voulu courir et cherché. Mais elle était figée. Elle tomba au sol, quand elle vu un homme descendre de son cheval. C'était sûrement le propriétaire de la voix sexy...

_C'est bizarre quand même...il ressemble à Jon Snow_...

Et elle perdit connaissance...

Quand Souhir ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle c'est dit c'est que son rêve était totalement fou...

...jusqu'à qu'elle remarque qu'elle n'était ps dans sa chambre.

-Putain de bordel de Merde ! Dienebaaaa !

Mais elle était seule dans la pièce au tons rustique. Quand elle sortit du lit, elle remarqua qu'on lui avait enlevé son jean, et qu'on lui avait mis une robe à l'ancienne mais assez légère...elle toucha son ventre. Elle avait … maigri ? De plusieurs kilos en plus ! En faite, là tout de suite elle était sûre d'avoir perdu les dix kilos qu'elle avait en trop.

-Oh My God ! C'est quoi ce bordel de merde ?

Alors qu'elle criait toute seule des « à l'aide putain de merde » la porte de sa « chambre » s'ouvrit. Et c'était un jeune au sourire complètement sexy qui est entré.

-Vous voilà enfin parmis nous.

« _Oh mon dieu ! C'est bien...Jon Snow?_! » pensa la jeune femme sous le choc.

-Oui mais...attendez...ça fait combien de mois que je suis là ?

Elle avait dit ça sous le ton de l'ironie. Il était imposssible qu'elle est dormi pendant un mois entier tout de même.

-Deux mois et demi. Nous commençions à perdre espoir.

Choc !

-QUOI ? Deux mois...Et demi ?

Ca expliquait au moins les kilos perdu. Elle avait surement pas eu de perfusion pendant son « coma ». Elle observa Snow pendant de longue minute puis se rappelant tout les fait elle s'exclama :

-Et Dieneba? Elle est où! Elle va bien ?

-Vous parlez de Demoiselle Sparks ?

Alors Souhir mis un instant avant de comprendre. Sparks ? Mais cette Conasse c'était même donner un nom de famille!

-Euh oui...

-Elle va très bien. Et elle ma chargé d'emmener Demoiselle Kutcher en sa présence.

Ok alors déjà elle à aussi changer mon nom de famille. Mais en plus elle prend Snow pour son esclave personnelle! N'importe quoi cette fille ! Elle à trop pas changer... Bon au moins elle va bien.

-Bien je vous suis.

Mais à peine avait elle bouger les jambe qu'elle faillit s'étaler au sol. Heureusement que Jon l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Ils étaient désormais tout deux très proches physiquement.

-Désolé. S'excusa la jeune femme.

Lui il se releva comme si de rien n'était.

-Vos jambes non pas bouger depuis trop longtemps. Allez y doucement...

-Euh d'accord.

En marchant en mode escargot ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle super luxueuse...Comme une salle de trône. Bizarre...

Souhir aperçu enfin Dieneba. Elle était assise sur...l'un des deux trônes ! WTF ? Souhir ne comprenait pas. Dieneba bougea ses grosses fesses et sauta dans les bras de son amie.

-Putaaaaa !

Elle l'enlaça tendrement. Comme une mère retrouvant son enfant.

-Tu t'es intégré ici ou quoi, grosse vache ? Demanda Souhir perplexe.

-Tu m'as abandonné durant ta longue sieste là, fallait bien que je trouve un truc !

-Mais tout de même ! Faut que tu m'explique tout là !

Elles laissèrent Jon Snow qui s'en alla, souriant devant tant de complicité. Dieneba expliqua en principe que tout ce qui se passait dans Game of Throne ce passait ici. D'une manière ou d'une autre elles étaient tombé en plein dedans. Bon au moin Jon n'était pas encore parti pour le Mur lorsqu'elles avaient attéri ici.

-Ok mais alors qu'est-ce-qui le retiens ici depuis deux mois...?

-Moi.

Souhir explosa de rire.

-Bon ouais les fantasmes c'est fini. Mais la vérité c'est quoi ?

Dieneba regarda Souhir de manière sérieuse. Trop sérieuse.

-Quoi ? Mais...Souhir. Il m'a vraiment épousé.

DEUXIEME CHOC !

-QUOI ?

-Bah...oui.

Un ange passe.

-Et c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pas fini en étrangé décapité. J'ai du inventé un petit mensonge, alors personne ne sait d'où on vient exactement. En plus vu qu'on est plutot foncé les gens ont pensé qu'on venait de la tribu de l'autre flippant Drogo ton chéri...

-De un Drogo je le déteste … de deux j'suis en mode flippe total parce qu'pige rien de ce qui ce passe ici !

Souhir passa sur le fait que Dieneba était marié à Jon. Même si ça lui faisait mal au fond. Elle ne disait rien. Et elle parlèrent d'un peu de tout. Surtout les conneries que Dieneba avait faite. Langage, comportement, manière de ce fringué, ou de se coiffé...

Le soir arriva. Ils prirent le repas tout les trois, parce que toute la famille Stark était occupé apparement. Lady Stark essayait de capturé le gnome. Arya Sensa et Eddard était avec le roi. Et les autres avec des prostitué apparement...

Dans la soirée, ils se quittèrent. Jon et Dieneba allèrent vers le chambre, main dans la main. Souhir les regard de loin , prenant son mal du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et essaya de ce dirigé vers sa chambre.

Sauf que...

Elle ne savait pas ou était sa chambre !

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Avec ce labyrinthe en plus là !

Elle tourna en rond, maudit Ed Stark, toute sa famille, et sa descendance. Puis elle se calma, errant dans les couloirs comme un fantôme. Elle arriva à coté d'une grande porte en chaine, ou de la lumière s'extirpait par le bas de la porte.

Intrigué elle s'en approcha (n'ayant rien d'autre à faire).

Quelques bruit s'en échappait. Au début elle se demandait ce qui se passait...puis...elle compris en quel honneur était produit ses bruit significatif.

-Mon dieu...Souffla-t-elle prise de panique.

Elle n'allait pas écouté les bruits nocturne et intime de son amie tout de même. Pourtant une phrase lui vint à son oreille.

-Tu sais pas où là mettre ou quoi ?

C'était la voix de Dieneba. Elle en était sure et certaine maintenant. Elle eu une forte envie d'explosé de rire. Elle du se forcé à étouffé son rire. Puis vraiment très intrigué elle tendit l'oreille.

-Tu sais pas visé ou kouaaaaaaaaa !

Souhir n'en pouvait décidemment plus ! Elle était littéralement morte de rire !

Quelques jours passèrent et Souhir n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle faisait face à Dieneba et Jon tout les matin au petit déjeuné, et tout les soirs au diner … et elle supportait leur amour sans rien dire. Oui leur amour … parce qu'ils s'aimaient comme pas possible. Plus que tout...

Souhir passait toutes ses journées à apprendre à ce battre, avec une épée ou non.

Dieneba passait ses journées à apprendre à gouverné.

Le corps de chacune s'adaptait à leur nouvelle fonction. Souhir avait un corps ferme et musclé, digne d'une guerrière. Dieneba un corps fin qu'elle sculptait grâce à quelques entrainement de danse ou autre chose approprié à une Lady.

Toute deux étaient rentré dans la peau de leur personnage...

...peut-être un peu trop...

-DIENEBA !

Souhir entra en fracas dans la salle du trône.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

La Dame arrêta sa danse effrêné, et regarda son amie. Elle était perplexe, surtout en voyant le visage crispé et inquiet de la brune.

-Tu te rappel exactement de ce qu'il se passe dans Game Of Thrones ?

-Bien sur !

-On ne peux pas laissé tout ça arrivé !

Dieneba en tombé dénu.

-Quoi ? Comment ça... ?

-On va changé le cour des êvenements !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Nous n'avons aucune parole ici ! Ils nous est impossible de changer quoique ce soit.

-Toi occupes toi de ton rôle de diplomate, et empêche la mort de Ned ! Moi … je vais sauvé Drogo !

-Quoi ? Mais Souhir...comment veux-tu que je sauve Eddard ? C'est impossible ! Et toi ? Comment va tu aller jusqu'au pays des Dothrakis ?

-Appel Jon, nous allons lui faire part de mon plan.

-Quel plan ? S'insurgea Dieneba.

-JE REVIENS ! Rugit la jeune sauvage.

Dieneba n'en revenait pas. Son amie devenait-elle folle ? Il n'était pas possible de concevoir ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Pourtant celle-ci courrait à travers le château des Stark. Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes (désormais musclée) le lui permettait. Quand elle courait, elle avait l'impression de volé. Loin. Toujours plus loin. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêté. Elle arriva là ou elle voulait arrivé.

-Que faites vous ici ?

Elle dévisagea le gardien des manuscrit face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire dans une bibliothèque à ton avis, connard ?

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas l'insulte.

-Une femme …

Il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle était vétu comme une homme. Avec un pantalon comme si elle ne voulait point montré ses jambes. Et une tunique masculine ample, qui entrait à l'intérieur de son pantalon de cuir. De haute bottes noir lui mangeait les mollets, et une épée était accroché à une sangle qui entourait sa taille. Vraiment rien d'une femme, avec son regard noir sauvage.

-...n'a rien à faire dans un tel endroit !

Souhir le regarda durant 5 longue seconde sans bronché, puis explosa de rire.

-Euh t'es sérieux là, vieux maigrichons ? Azy Azy, tu va exécuté mes ordre la tout de suite, ou je te tranche la gorge !

Le vieux la regarda longuement sans rien dire a son tour. Puis explosa d'un rire gras.

-Toi ? Me trancher la gorge ? Quel sornette !

Souhir eu un sourire en coin. Puis en un éclair dégaina son épée, avant de la pointé sur le cou du vieillard.

-Bon vas-y, assez rigolé ! Tu va m'écouté maintenant ? Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

-Oui...oui...Lady !

-Déjà de une j'suis pas une Lady, et de deux, comment ta tourné ta veste en deux seconde petit rat de mes couilles... !

L'homme ne répondit rien. Souhir lui expliqua les livres dont elle aurait besoin et l'homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qu'une jeune femme comme elle, voulait faire avec ce genre de livre en particulier. Il savait que c'était dangereux. Il préviendrait Eddard Stark dès qu'elle sortirait de la pièce...et si rien ne se passait il irait prévenir les Lannister ! Cette femme ...cette sauvageonne...méritait d'être brûlé vive !

Souhir avait quitté l'autre vieux complètement débile. Elle l'avait vu sur son visage qu'il pensait qu'elle était tarée et tout... Mais elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait réussir à faire raté sa mission de toute façon.

Courant de l'autre sens, toujours à la même vitesse, elle arriva à la salle du trône. Dieneba et Jon n'était pas encore là, et alors qu'elle feuilletait de manière rapide les livres qu'elle avait emprunté, quelqu'un ouvrit la salle du trône. Elle cru que c'était Dieneba...

...mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Que faites vous seule ici, Demoiselle Kutcher ?

Souhir l'affronta du regard.

-Robb Stark...Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Il eu un petit rire dédaigneux. Cette jeune fille, amie de la femme de son frère, était un véritable phénomène a ses yeux. Il n'avait point l'habitude de ce genre de femme.

-Vous m'intriguez...gente dame.

Souhir explosa de rire.

-Arrête avec tes demoiselles, tes gente dame, et tes vous … ça va … on peut se parler normalement !

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille.

-Mais voyons ! Je parle normalement. C'est vous qui avez un langage, … étrange.

-Que nenni !

Alors là … c'était vraiment trop bizarre pour Souhir de parler de cette façon. Franchement trop étrange.

-Oh My God ! … nan mais sérieux Robby tu crois que j'vais parler comme ça longtemps ! Moi j'parle comme je parle point barre à la ligne !

-Robby ? Quel surnom étrange...tout aussi étrange que celle qui me la donner...

Avec un sourire coquin il tourna autour d'elle, il eu des fantasmes étrange qui galopaient dans son esprit. Il eu soudainement très envie de la prendre... et elle le vit.

-Nan nan débile de mes couilles ! Arrête avec ton regard vicieux de mec en manque ! En plus ta la barre, j'le vois d'ici.

-Je ne comprend point la moitié de ce que vous proférez. Mais … vous me fascinez.

Souhir était carrément dépitée.

-Ouais ouais ouaiiiiiiis … une prochaine fois mon coco... Genre quand le soleil ce couchera a l'ouest et se lévera a l'est … ou si ce n'est pas le contraire... Enfin j'veux dire : JAMAIS ...quoi !

-Vous verrez... ! S'exclama Robb prenant un sacré coup dans sa grosse fierté de Stark... Bientôt vous serez en train de jouir sous mes féroce coup de reins.

-Bien sur, même pas dans tes rêves les plus affriolant !

Il lui fit part d'un clin d'oeil très subjectif, et fis des bruit de gémissement très enfantin, en chuchotant « vous ferrez bientôt ce genre de bruit » avant de s'en aller. Souhir soupira. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se taper Robb de toute façon, elle devait accomplir sa mission.

Oui parce que maintenant elle en était sure ! Si elle et Dieneba étaient là … c'est pour une raison précise ! Et elle allait réussir a faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la réussir !

Jon et Dieneba arrivèrent enfin. La jeune Lady avait un visage fermé, alors que Jon paraissait pressé...

-Que ce passe-t-il Souhir ?

-Jon, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose de très important ! Votre père est en danger ! En danger de mort !

-Comment ça ?

-Le roi, et sa femme vont bientôt arrivé non ?

-En effet...

-Il va demandé à Ned de devenir la main du roi !

-Oui, et … ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Il va partir de Winterfell !

-Si c'est son devoir, il doit...

Souhir soupira, et s'approcha vivement de Jon, et le jaugea du regard.

-Tu connais la fourberie de la famille Lannister, n'est-ce-pas Jonny ?

Jon baissa la tête. Evidemment ! Qui ne connaissait pas la fourberie de cette famille de blondinet chelou !

-Ok alors vous vous allez suivre Ned dans son expédition. Pendant ce temps … je vais aller sauver Drogo.

-Souh' comment tu vas réussir à faire ça ?

-Si mes calculs sont bon, l'autre vieux blond qui veut son armée n'a pas encore présenté sa sœur Danearys a Drogo, donc … je vais prendre sa place...

-QUOI ? Tu vas te laisser te faire baisé par … le grand Khal Drogo... !

Dieneba explosa de rire.

-Vieille pute, écoute moi, déjà JAMAIS il me baisera par derrière, j'suis pas sa chienne, et deuxièmement je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bon si j'ai bien compris...

-...pour revenir à notre époque dans notre état normal, ont doit réussir a les sauvés. Exact.

Dieneba hocha la tête.

-Je vois.

-Je me prépare de suite à aller dans le pays des Dothrakis !

Dieneba mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Quitté sa meilleure amie dans ce monde de fou, lui faisait mal. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait enfin sortir de ce bled de fou …

Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant et se sautèrent dans les bras.

-Prend soin de toi... Souffla la nouvelle Lady.

-Toi aussi...Lui répondit l'autre.

**xOxO**

Le voyage ce passa dans des conditions horrible. Souhir qui était habitué au bateau luxueux fut dégoûté à vie ! Il y avait même des rats dans sa soit disant « chambre » du bateau. Elle avait du forcé Robb à l'accompagné. Parce que personne ne voulait la laissé faire ce voyage. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à mettre Jon de son coté, mais ça n'avait pas suffit puisqu'il n'était presque considéré comme un « batard » et n'avait donc presque aucune légitimité, même si tout ses frères et sœurs l'aimaient à la folie. Elle avait réussi à fasciné assez Robb pour le prendre en piège en le défiant de l'y emmené si il avait les couilles de le faire.

Elle était sur le « pont principal » … enfin ça y ressemblait presque, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul pont à ce bateau. Elle regardait le lointain, la mer, laissant le vent fouetté ses cheveux désormais bouclé (pas de fer à lissé à cette époque malheureusement). Robb vint se mettre à coté d'elle. Au début ce ne fut que du silence. Pas un bruit. A peine des respiration. Tout deux étant des guerriers ils savaient comment être discret. Puis il se mit enfin à parler.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller?

Robb était totalement perdu. Souhir ne perçu cette fois aucun sarcasme, aucune supériorité masculine, rien. Juste de l'étonnement. Elle voulait qu'il ne reste pas à Wisteros, en effet qu'il soit au sud ou au nord, Robb était trop impulsif et il risquait de suivre justement c'est pulsions au lieu de suivre sa tête. Il en valait de même pour Jon et Souhir espérait que Dieneba serait le tenir. Elle allait ainsi éloigné Robb de Wisteros et il n'allait ainsi pas faire de connerie.

Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir suite au plan qu'elle allait exécutée. Il ne devait pas faire tout foiré. Sinon c'était la fin de Game of Thrones !

-J'ai des choses à réglés...

Il eu un petit sourire.

-C'est tout toi ça hein ! Tu veux jamais rien dire sur toi.

Souhir leva un seul sourcil. Puis elle explosa d'un rire franc et vrai. Le premier depuis qu'elle avait atteri dans ce cauchemar. Purée elle avait été sur le quai de la ligne 14 pour finir à je ne sais quel époque en l'an 300 !

-Tu rigoles ? J'en dis assez pour ta pauvre tête Robby !

Cette fois il n'entra pas dans son jeu. Il était sérieux et intrigué.

-Que caches-tu ?

Mais Souhir ne voulait pas être sérieuse. Elle allait lui répliqué quelque chose de salace, puis son visage s'assombrit. Elle referma les pan de la cape qu'elle portait autour de son corps, et détourna le visage.

-Rien du tout.

Et s'en alla loin de lui, retournant dans sa chambre. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait accomplir. La vie de Daenarys n'était en aucun cas enviable, mais d'une certaine manière Souhir allait la lui volé. Et ça ne la réjouissait pas. De plus elle avait beau avoir 18 ans, elle était vierge, et elle espérait un minimum d'amour envers le mec avec qui elle allait le faire pour la première fois. Pas un sauvage Dothrakis qui bouffe que du cheval ! C'était triste, mais après tout, soit c'était ça soit c'était elle qui mourrait dans moins de 10 ans à vivre ici dans des conditions trop déplorable après le luxe de sa vie moderne.

–

Deux jours après ils arrivèrent enfin dans le pays « des rêves ». Si elle trouvait que la vie à Wisterios était déplorable, que dire de la vie ici ? C'était pire que déplorable.

-Putain de merde, mais dans quoi je me suis fourée !

Robb la regarda bizarrement. Mais elle reprit ses forces et ses esprits puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui et lui ordonna :

-Robb ! Tu ordonne à tout tes hommes de reprendre ce bateau et de retourné à Wisterios, et que personne ne vienne nous cherché tant qu'on n'est pas revenu !

Elle l'appelait par son vrai prénom et pas « Robby » comme à son habitude, donc pour une fois elle était vraiment sérieuse. Il trouva judicieux d'écouté l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné et de posé les questions plus tard. Il savait que Souhir allait tenté de faire quelque chose de suicidaire, vu son comportement c'était même sur et certain, et il en avait des frissons, mais il était un homme fort, un futur roi de Winterfell, alors il était inutile et surtout impensable pour lui d'avoir peur. Il avait bien trop de fierté.

-Bien.

Il exécuta ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et revint vers elle. Il marchait sans savoir où ils allaient. Furieux d'être ainsi ignoré et mis à l'écart il la plaqua contre le sol, et se mit à califourchon sur elle. L'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

-Bon maintenant j'en ai vraiment marre ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Robb lâche moi !

-Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse !,

-Ta réponse ? Ta réponse ? Je vais tué D***.

Robb lui lacha les mains, et se tendit.

-Quoi ? Mais es-tu folle ? Si tu fais ça, la guerre va éclaté ! Ce n'est même pas sous ordre du roi.

-Le roi sera bien content après tout ce que je vais faire Robb crois moi !

Robb fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi parles-tu comme si tu savais le futur... ? S'énerva-t-il.

Souhir s'énerva à son tour, et étant souple elle réussi à ramené sa jambe vers Robb, de le coincé sous sa jambe et de faire en sorte qu'il soit à terre et elle sur lui.

-Parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passé dans le futur !

Merde que venait-elle de dire ? Elle se releva précipitamment. Robb à sa suite.

-Quoi ?

Souhir ne répondit pas, et reprit sa marche silencieuse. Robb confus ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis voyant la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître il couru, comme électrocuté. Il la plaqua contre un arbre avec violence et elle soupira. Il arrêtait pas de la plaqué partout, il était chiant !

-Tu es une sorcière ? Cracha-t-il.

**Hahahaha ! A suivre, jeune geeeens ! **


End file.
